In high density wireless local area network (WLAN) deployments, non-overlapping frequency bands could be scarce. As a result, adjacent access points (APs) in the WLAN may need to share access to the wireless communication channel, which may lead to channel interference to one AP in the WLAN caused by a neighboring AP's transmission.